pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana
Nelvana&CartoonAllStarsMegaBomerRulex's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Chrysanthemum (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Bill - Goldenrod (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Fear - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) *Jill's Fear - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Helpful (Mr. Men) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Krash (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana&CartoonAllStarsMegaBomerRulex Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana&CartoonAllStarsMegaBomerRulex Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana&CartoonAllStarsMegaBomerRulex Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana&CartoonAllStarsMegaBomerRulex Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana&CartoonAllStarsMegaBomerRulex Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana&CartoonAllStarsMegaBomerRulex Style) - Eric Cartman My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana&CartoonAllStarsMegaBomerRulex Style) - Doug Funnie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana&CartoonAllStarsMegaBomerRulex Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana&CartoonAllStarsMegaBomerRulex Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:Nelvana&CartoonAllStarsMegaBomerRulex Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG